THIS WEEK IN SPORTS
by JKJ
Summary: I talk about things that's happening this week in Sports.


THIS WEEK IN SPORTS  
  
HI, from now on, I will make columns each week on what's going on in the world of sports. There has been some interesting things going around. Last week Orioles pitcher Steve Bechler, at age 23 died of multiple organ failures. That's just sad, you never want to see a athlete die. He die of using epdreia or however you spell it. Ep... um whatever u call it suppose to make you lose weight. Bechler was pretty big guy and the coaches wanted him to lose weight. He was not in good shape, and eventually past away. Sad thing is that his wife is pregnant with his baby, and the baby Is suppose to be due around this April. What about that Patrick Ewing, huh? One of the greatest New York Knick of all time, got his number retired alongside with Walt Clyde Frazier, Willis Reed, Red Holzman, Bill Bradley, and few others. Ewing is the franchise leader in points, steals, rebounds, blocks and games played. Ewing never won a championship here in NY, and that's why he gets criticized too much. Ewing, 7 feet out of Georgetown, played for 8 different coaches in his 15 year stay in NY. In 1994, he was so close to winning the NBA championship, but Hakeem Olajuwon and the Houston Rockets beat them in Game 7. Ewing, the #1 overall pick in 1985 NBA draft out of Georgetown, was expected to win many championships for the Knickerbockers. Never happen. Ewing also became one of the greatest mid-range shooting Center in the history of NBA. During his 4 year stay with Georgetown, he was never a great mid-range shooter. He was just nasty in defense, rebounding and inside the paint. Patrick Ewing, in my mind, is the greatest Knick of all time despite not winning any championships. So NFL free agency has begun. Only big signing so far has been Randy Thomas, one of the best young Offensive Guards in NFL. Thomas, 2nd round draft choice by the NY Jets in 1998, was probably the 2nd best Offensive lineman the Jets had, of course behind the 4 time pro bowler Kevin Mawae. Thomas signed a 28 million contract to go to the Redskins. After Thomas signed, Redskins traded OG David Loverne to make room for Thomas and 4th round draft choice to the ST LOUIS Rams for Half-back Trung Candidate. Candidate, who did not play much in 2002, shown some brilliance in 2001. Candidate is known as a very fast back. Former 1st round draft choice, will probably be the starting runningback for the Redskins next year. Redskins, who they cut Stephen Davis, one time good RB, needed a someone to replace Davis. Now Candidate is the man for the Skins. Now moving on to the NFL Draft. Cincy Bengals holds the #1 overall this Upcoming year. Most experts say Bengals will take Carson Palmer, heisman trophy winner out of USC. Some say Bengals should trade down to fill up their holes. Bengals, currently, need a QB, DT, CB and a SS. Under new coach Marvin Jones, who's defensive specialist, got a lot of things to do here to make the Bengals winners again. Bengals who haven't made the playoffs for 12 years, are laughing stock of NFL. Do I think Palmer would be the right choice with the #1 pick? NO. I think Byron Leftwich is way better QB than Palmer ever will be. First off, Leftwich is much more polished QB. Leftwich got some amazing zip in his passes. Both of them are very big QBs and has howitzer-like arms. Palmer is a bit more mobile, but I think Leftwich got more desire and much tougher mentally. I look at Palmer as the next Vinny Testaverde, Palmer will be awful right away in the NFL, and will take few seasons to be good. Leftwich, I think he could be pretty good right away if he can get a good RB to take pressure off. Bengals got one of the better Backs in Corey Dillion, two solid WRs in Peter Warrick and Chad Johnson. Leftwich in my opinion is better pick than Palmer. But if they don't take QB, who they gonna pick? Mostly a defensive player, someone like Terrell Suggs, who had over 20 sacks last season. But minus is that he's only around 255 pounds, which isn't your typical #1 pick DE. Terrence Newman is awesome CB, but CB should never be taken with the #1 pick. Jim Kennedy of Penn State is a monster, and Bengals need a DT real bad. And finally, Yao Ming. Yao Ming, #1 pick in this year's NBA draft, has done a good job for the Rockets. Stevie Franchise and Rockets are trying to make the playoffs this season. Last season, Rockets were horrible. Yao Ming, 7'5 center from CHINA, has done what Rockets expected him to do. Rebound, block shots, give them mid-range shots, inside presence, and also some beautiful passing. But I think Yao Ming has hit the wall. Lately, Ming hasn't been great as he was in the 1st half of the season. And lately, Rockets are losing more ball games. Yao Ming in my opinion gets too much media attention. Yea he's the big bad wolf from CHINA, yea he's the #1 pick, yea he has two commercials already. Oh by the way, YO or YAO commercial was funny. But let me ask you this. Kenyon Martin was the #1 pick for the NJ Nets in 2000. And he's been one of the better Power Forwards in Eastern conference. Martin doesn't get a lot of credit and in my opinion very underrated #1 pick in recent years. But then again, no media gives NJ Nets some attention. That's it for now, thank you and expect to see me again next week. 


End file.
